


Ours

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Forever Home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Soft introspection in the forever home





	Ours

There’s light permeating from both sides of the room, fully drenching the area in a warm golden hue. It looks like spring, which is a bit inappropriate given the bitter autumnal chill of the wind just outside the windows. Fortunately, thanks to their brand new heating unit, the flat is nothing but cozy. 

Perhaps it’s also the sheer happiness radiating off of them. Maybe the air is also filled with the internal warmth that comes from standing in your new home, one that belongs to no one else, one that was earned through a decade of hard work. Years of risks and failures and triumphs, all while remembering what they were working towards.This. Permanence and security together. Always together. 

Despite the near constant bickering over every paint swatch and texture sample, it’s exactly perfectly them. It’s more grown up, ‘subtly sophisticated’ as the interior designer likes to put it, but still has touches of them in every corner. There’s still prints and posters that have followed them with every move. The worn out pac-man oven glove, the very first purchase for their first flat back in Manchester all those years ago, creates an almost poetic juxtaposition as it hangs over the shiney new stove. Phil surveys over the pristine white kitchen as he recalls the great countertop debate of Spring 2019. He’d never say it to his face, but he’s glad Dan won that one. The monochrome aesthetic does work in this particular instance.

He was worried that Dan and the designer would overdo their ‘vision’ and the apartment would feel stuffy or too much like a house that belonged to some rich cartoon villain; the kind of place where you’re too afraid to actually sit down for fear of ruining some expensive fancy furniture. In the end, it all tied together and Phil kind of hates that he ever had doubts. Dan spent so many hours pouring his heart and soul into making this place special. He wanted to make it feel like a real home. Phil always reminded him that it’s the people that make the home, not linen curtains and strategically placed fresh flowers. 

He sensed early on that Dan’s hyperfixation with making the new place perfect was more than just aesthetics. He may not have Dan’s emotional intuition or the ability to read between the lines as well, but he knows how important a sense of home is to Dan. It was something that was brought up even in the beginning, the unwelcoming aura of his own childhood house and how escaping to the Valley gave him that feeling of belonging he was so desperately craving. It was more than just Phil, it was the safe space. Even at eighteen, Dan would point out things he wanted in his future home. So yeah, Phil may have let him take the reins when they officially became homeowners. Dan deserved to make his own safe space. 

The dark hardwood of the living room contrasts well with the light toned sofa, one of the few things they managed to agree on right away. It was big enough for the two of them to both stretch out completely on the rare occasion they didn’t want to be tangled up in each other, and had a stain resistant coating for Phil’s midnight snacks or...any other substances that may spill there. 

The hardwood follows throughout the house, until the bedroom. Phil won that one. Dan protested and ranted about the flow of the house, even offering a surface rug compromise, but Mr. Carpet put his foot down (literally) and lamented that he refused to wake up every morning to a cold floor. 

Phil’s favorite new features, one that they’ve never been able to indulge in before now, are the dozens of photos scattered around the house. Pictures of them, of family and friends, holidays, and even a shot of Colin on the mantle. 

He turns to see Dan picking up one with a particularly worn out frame. The sides of the wood are scratched and the picture itself isn’t the best quality, but he still thinks it’s far more precious than any of the gallery art hanging on the walls. It’s of the two of them from that week in December, their first real taste of cohabitation. Phil had been so anxious of all the things that could go wrong, that it was going to be just enough time for Dan to realize this wasn’t what he wanted or that their relationship could only handle short bursts of togetherness. Ten years later, he’s still a little blown away from just how wrong he was. 

He hooks his chin over Dan’s shoulder and looks at that version of themselves, squished together and smiling at the camera with no idea of what the future would hold. All they had to go on was the all consuming feeling they had for each other. 

Maybe he’s been particularly sentimental and sappy this week as they put the finishing touches on the forever home, but he’s so proud of how far they’ve come and what they’ve accomplished. He’s proud of the men they’ve both turned into, and how he’s more in love now than the twenty two year old version of himself could even begin to comprehend. 

He wraps his arms around Dan’s middle and squeezes tight to tell him everything he knows he can’t verbalize without full on bawling. 

They did it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/188750822231/ours-g-900-summary-soft-introspection-in-the) :)
> 
> Prompts by @doineedtohaveawordwithyou and @mylionbabe


End file.
